The Tribe of Gaia: Young Stormbringer
by Arianna Lauren
Summary: This is about my wolf OC,Stormbringer. :


**Hi everyone,this is Arianna! I've created something called The Tribe of Gaia. Will explain more in the story about what it's about! Here's some info about Stormbringer. I didn't include all of it,as it may be a spoiler:**

**Name: Stormbringer**

**Nickname: Storm**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: Storm**

**Awakeness: Both day and night**

**She is a sky blue wolf with silver swirls and whirlpools all over her body. She is sometimes bossy.**

**Stormbringer's father:**

**Name: ThunderRoar**

**Nickname: Thunder**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 129 years and 8 months in human years**

**Element: Storm**

**Ability: ThunderBringer (to make thunder boom so that wolves go deaf for a moment)**

**Awakeness: Mostly night**

**He is a dark blue wolf with yellow and aqua blue lightning bolts all across him. He uses the same kind of speech in his language was we do in ours. Is deeply in love with Misty,although slightly afraid of her.**

**Storm's Mother:**

**Name: Misthunter**

**Nickname: Misty**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 173 years in human years**

**Element: Storm**

**Ability: MistForm (the ability to turn into mist)**

**Awakeness: Both day and night**

**Looks much more like Stormbringer then Storm's father. Is a such light shade sky blue that she looks almost white with gray curvy zigzags in vertical stripes going around her main body. Very busy.**

Stormbringer,the tiny alpha's pup,was sleeping near her mother in her den. She was the newest member in the Storm clan in The Tribe of Gaia. Her beautiful short sky blue coat had silver patterns all over it. Little did she know what was going to happen in her near future...

It was the first day of wolf class. Storm was 1 in human years,and she was already in the gifted wolves class. The teacher had taught her the basics of the Tribe,that Gaia was the Earth mother and she created The Tribe. There were seven clans,Earth,Air,Water,Fire,Light,Darkness and Storm. When you got sorted into a clan,you were able to choose one ability,unless you were the leader of the clan,which Storm was the daughter of. But then when fighting class started,her teacher,MistLeaf,immediately decided to put her in the 15th moon's class (they went by moons,not years,in the tribe). Then hunting skills came. Storm excelled. Math. Storm wasn't as good at this as her other classes,but still better then the others. Then wolfian (the wolf language). She learned perfect language just by listening. "Mother of Gaia,Storm,thou needs to be in the 100th moons class,truly,thy is brilliant!",exclaimed MistLeaf. Storm didn't smile,as she rarely did,but her misty eyes twinkled with fiery pride.

The next day,she woke up to the sound of her mother and father discussing about something. She shook herself awake and tried to listen in,but as she was so young,she only knew the very basics of language,so she only reconized a few words,Tribe,fire,monsters,thy,the,we,thou,shall, and a few others. She got up on all fours and tilted her head slightly. The alpha female seemed to notice Stormbringer for the first time. "Oh,hello,Storm," she stated nevously.

Storm tilited her head. "Mother? What is it that thy is talking about?" she demanded. Her mother,the alpha, stayed quiet. Instead,this time her father spoke. "Er,we were just disscussing about our clan. There are some animals in our North Woods. You need to stay out of them,okay?" he implied as he shifted from foot to foot. Stormbringer nodded and said,"I shall do my best to perform thou's wishes,your greatness," she said with a head bow,for wolves cannot bow in the same way as humans do. Her mother stiffened. "Yes,indeed. ThunderRoar,may I speak to you _privately _for a moment?" she questioned Storm's father. ThunderRoar,Stormbringer's father,sighed. "Very well," he replied. They both padded their way to their "room",which was a circle of trees with animal's fur that they put around it. Luckily,Storm had a little cubby in which she could barely put her face in so that she could hear what they say.

Once her parents were completely out of sight in their den,she went around to the other side of their little fort and peeked her head through,looking and listening both to what they were saying,because you can hear better when you see for some weird reason. Her mother was pacing around the room. "-Thy knows better then to tell her this," was what Storm heard her mother say. Her father whimpered. He dared not to argue with the mighty alpha. "I-I-I...thought it was for the best to tell the girl b-b-because she would know a-a-and o-o-obey," her father said fearfully. Storm wondered what 'because' and 'obey' meant. Once again,she was only a very young pup. The Wolves in The Tribe lived up to 200 years old,and she was only 1,which would be considered a newborn with humans. But this was before humans ever existed. Her mother snorted in a wolfish way. "I would have let thy tell her to keep out," she said with a serious expression on her face dispite the snort,"But tell her why! Really,ThunderRoar? I thought thou were better then that!" she exclaimed. Storm's father cowered. "I did not mean to,your...your greatness," he stated nervously. Her mother's serious expression softened slightly,but she still look serious as she always did. "Very well," she stated firmly. "Matter closed. I am a very busy wolf,you know,being the alpha," she said with a sigh and walked out of their fort. ThunderRoar followed. Storm realized that they were done and quickly scurried away from her hiding place and into the same exact spot she was in before. It was fortunate,too,as her parents came in a second later. "Oh,hello,Storm," her mother quickly said in a falsely-cheery voice that she had never used before,at least not around Stormbringer. "I see thou have been having been having fun!" she said with a wide,happy grin on her her face that,once again,had never been used around Storm. Her father still looked slightly nervous at first,but then he joined in with a half nervous,half cheerful grin. "Yes! Why don't we play the hunting game!" he exclaimed a little too quickly to sound cheerful. "What is this "hunting game" hath you speak of?" Storm questioned,not throughly excited. "And why is thou so happy?" she wondered aloud. Her father shifted nervously. Her mother stepped on Thunder's back right paw. He had to stop shifting to avoid howling in pain. "You don't know the hunting game?" her mother asked in that falsely-cheerful voice. "My,my,my girl! Your"-she stepped on her father's foot again-"_father_"-she said this through gritted teeth-"simply HAS to teach you!" she exclaimed,"happily". "After school,of course!" her father added. "Yes,of couse!" her mother nodded in agreement. "You really must go now,sweetheart,school is soon!" she smiled. And with that,Storm nodded,bowed,and left to go to school for yet another day of learning,fighting,eating,and talking.

Mistleaf sighed. "Storm,I'm afraid thou is late! _On the second day of school!_" Storm's eyes filled with thunderclouds,but she did not frown. "I am very sorry,Miss Leafy," she said,dissapointed in herself. "My mother and father kept me in to talk with them," she sighed with ears folded down. Mistleaf exclaimed,"Now don't you blame this on thou's parents,young one!" "I'm sorry,Miss Leafy," she said,still gloomy. Then she perked up and asked,"Miss Leafy,what does _because_ and _obey_ mean?" Mistleaf chuckled. "Oh,I cannot stay angry at thy,Storm! You're so intrested in learning! Because means,'For a certain reason'. As in,'I didn't come to school on time _because_ my parents wanted to talk to me.'" Storm looked away,ashamed. Mistleaf continued,not noticing Storm,"Obey means to 'do somehing at someone's command'. Such as,'I didn't _obey _my teacher on going to school on time.' Does that make it clear?" she asked. "Yes,ma'am," Stormbringer said, ashamed even more. The meanest pup,LightningTackle,sniggered and whispered to Storm,"Does the wittle teacher's pet have a pwobwem?" Storm flushed red with anger,but fortunatly nobody saw because of her thick fur. "Shut up," she said. She didn't know how,but suddenly electricity went into Tack's body and Storm could see blue sparks flying within him. "Wha-" a pup named ThunderThief said from the next isle. It was too late. Tack layed there,limp and lifeless. Mistleaf stared,shocked. She ran over to feel his pulse. She placed her front two paws on his chest. "He's still alive,thank goodness. How did this even happen?" she exclaimed. The pups all exchanged looks and whispered to each other,then glanced at Storm. She could feel her ears getting hot. One of Tack's friends,Quickpunch,raised his paw. Mistleaf looked around at the class. "Quickpunch? Yes,what is it?" she asked. "Er,ma'am,I believe Stormbringer did it," he said with a smirk at Storm. Mistleaf didn't notice. "Oh,really? Does thou hath any proof in which thy may prove thou's answer?" she questioned. "Um,yes,Miss,I believe I do. When you finish explaining to Storm,T-dog asked kindly,'Is something wrong,Storm?' She said back rudely,'Shut up,you little brat!' She then proceeded to swipe T-dog with her claws extended. Electricity ran through her paws and that's when he got shocked," he stated with confidence.

Mistleaf looked surprised. "I highly doubt that Storm would have done such a thing. Who else saw?" she asked. A bunch of Tack's and Quicky's friends raised their hands. "Yes,ThunderThief? What did you see?" she asked with a sigh. "Same as Quickstuff's explaination. Storm was being rude to T-dog,and then he got hurt."

Mistleaf layed down,exasperated. "Anyone else?" she called boredly. Storm,who's eyes were wide and her ears perked up,raised her paw. "Yes,Storm?" she said,barely looking,with her muzzle in her paws. You see,the wolves got to lay down on the forest floor instead of sitting up on desks in a classroom. If they were to be in a classroom,things would get messy,and hey,that's against Gaia's rules of nature. If they were to sit up,then there would be a _lot_ of injuries going all over the place. Anyways,Storm said,"None of this is true! I did not do anything! And Lightning called me a name,not ask me if I were okay." QuickPunch's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Tha's not wha happened!" he exclaimed. Mistleaf sighed again. "Thou did not raise thy's paw. Anyway,I'm exhasted. I think it's nap time for everywolf," she said,eyes closed. The wolves nodded in agreement,but Mistleaf didn't see them. She was already asleep.

After naptime,it was time for history. Mistleaf was so tired that they had to have a subsitute. Storm could tell right away this subsitute was _not _the wolf to mess with. He had big,burly muscles. Since the Storm clan was low on teachers,they had to get this subsatute from the fire clan. He was black with red and orange horazontal zigzags that looked like fire on his paws. He was very tall,with sharp teeth and claws. He had bunny fur dyed red with blood around his head,too,so he looked extra tough. It also seemed as if he disliked Storm. A deep,gruff voice came out of his mouth. "Well? What the heck are you little brats learning about?" Later in the lesson about Abilities,Stormbringer was proved wrong. This guy didn't _dislike_ Storm. He hated her. Whenever Storm asked a question,he would completely ignore her. When someone,who was usually her best friend,HurricaneWind,told him about Storm raising her hand,he would say in his manly voice,"Fine. What is it,you little brat,Store-whatever?" He also seemed to absolutely adore Quickpunch,ThunderThief,and all the other ones that were LightningTackle's friends. Whenever the teacher asked the class something,it was always them who he called on. When they got them wrong(and they usually did,as they weren't too bright),he would say,"Oh,well,lil' dude,whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. You are,like,one of the only _cool _kids around here." Storm was angry at this,and her eyes got fire in them,but she didn't say anything. Her emotions always came from her eyes for some reason,and not her mouth,eyebrows or actions. She stayed perfectly calm,as usually. After all,pouring out all of your negitive emotions will only spread those emotions to other people which will only make your emotions grow stronger,until nobody will want to talk to you. Storm knew this big cycle,and she wasn't willing to try it out. She was smart in that matter.

At wolfian class with the burly teacher,who's name turned out to be Firefury,he seemed to ignore her even more,for she was alot better in this subject then history,although she exceled in both. The teacher barely taught anywolf anything compared to what Mistleaf taught them,and that's exactly what the Storm Warriors,Tack's group of "friends",liked fighting came,he admited that she was good,and he challenged her. Normally,anywolf would refuse,but she accepted with bravery. Everywolf was shocked. "How...why...could she?" they whispered to each other. "She definately won't win," they said. But Storm ignored these comments. She knew the odds were against her,as she was only a tiny pup and he was a huge monster with big muscles and huge teeth. But she concentraited. She dodged his every move easily. The thing was,he did,too. "Come on,you little brat. You know you'll lose," he taunted. Storm tried to ignore this,but it was hard. Finally,she roared in frustration and lunged at the giant. Fortuneatly,he got caught by surprise,so she could hold him to the ground although she could barely hold one of his arms down. Rain poured down...she had won.


End file.
